Processes for automatically cutting are already known in connection with torch cutting machines as they are known, for example, in shipbuilding for the cutting of sheet metal, in which the combination of the individual cutting parts by bars serves first of all the purpose of holding the parts together during the cutting procedure and of avoiding inaccuracies in the cutting lines in the final separation thereof.
The process described above was, however, also used for the automatic cutting of fabrics, in which the bars served the primary purpose of obtaining a single, continuous, intersection-free line, since the known sensing devices were not suitable for sensing lines containing intersections.
In the known processes for the automatic cutting of fabrics, it proved to be disadvantageous that the bars between the individual pattern parts had to be cut off by hand after completion of the automatic cutting process, which meant an additional working step, in the course of which the danger arose that the individual fabric layers were displaced, so that often several cut parts were damaged in cutting through the bars.